La La Lu
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Fue entonces que lo escuchó y abrió los ojos violentamente. Se enderezó y fijó la atención en el pasillo, agudizando el oído para asegurarse de que no era producto de su imaginación; el corazón paró en seco, suspendiéndose en el vacío y volvió a golpearlo con una fuerza sobrecogedora que le hizo perder el aliento.


¡Sempias! Un gusto saludarles de nuevo y pues, eso, que estaba sentada intentando un horrible trabajo sobre _La Celestina_, cuando de repente empecé a ver anime y una cosa llevó a la otra. Además de que estaba escuchando a mi querido Sakurai Takahiro cantando algo de _La Dama y el Vagabundo_ (tiene un nombre parecido Lalalu, lo que da el nombre al fic, aunque no tenga qué ver)y pensé: "Oh, Jashin. Lo hermoso que sería tener a Sasori cantando una canción de cuna". Y con eso les digo todo (xD)

Es un fic extraño, que salió en medio de mi mente llena de "Son vacaciones y los maestros te dejan un chingo de tarea... desgraciados" (:3). No esperen algo bueno, en serio (u3u).

**Advertencias: **Mundo Alterno, un OoC magistral y soberanamente marcado, yaoi con mi pareja favorita y un intento de hacer un Sasori paternal (;3). Bajo advertencia no hay engaño, ¿eh?

_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, porque si así fueran... ah, ya saben (¬W¬), yo sería absolutamente una genio y todo sería más yaoi de lo normal.

* * *

_**((*~*(La La Lu)*~))**_

_**.**_

_Aoi_ salió de su escondite en la cocina justo cuando Itachi atravesó el umbral, masajeándose el adolorido cuello. Iniciando el mismo rito de cada noche, el gato exigió su atención restregándose contra sus pies hasta que, ya a punto de tropezar, lo hace a un lado con una suave patada, sólo para quitárselo de encima y avanzar a gusto. El felino lanza un maullido de protesta y lo mira con sus grandes canicas azules destilando indignación. Sin embargo, el Uchiha está tan exhausto que no logra sentirse culpable por olvidar llenar de croquetas el tazón de _Aoi_.

Las últimas rondas en el hospital fueron especialmente difíciles, como siempre en Año Nuevo, porque la gente se pasa de copias y hacen un montón de estupideces, tal vez creyéndose superhéroes o algo así.

Itachi busca el interruptor entre la oscuridad y enciende las luces, extrañado por el silencio en que está sumido el departamento. Echa un vistazo al reloj de pared que marca las diez en punto y frunce el ceño, yendo al pasillo con _Aoi_ pisándole los talones. Pega la oreja en la habitación de Sasuke mas no oye nada, así que se decide a abrir la puerta con cuidado; enseguida se asoma por la rendija. Una pequeña lámpara de mesa le facilita la visión de un cuarto pulcramente ordenado, con los baúles donde su hermano suele guardar los juguetes y un pequeño escritorio arrinconado en la esquina, al lado de un ropero.

En la cama distingue a su hermano dormitando, con aquellos suaves ronquidos que consiguen sacarle una sonrisa al mayor; parece estar muy tranquilo y su rostro, de mejillas sonrojadas, ha vuelto a ser la de un niño de cinco años…, justo como debería. No obstante, le lleva un par de segundos darse cuenta de que, a diferencia del sosiego en su cara, el puñito de Sasuke está apretando uno de los bordes de la bufanda que trae Sasori alrededor del cuello. Sin deshacerse del todo de un sentimiento de tristeza, Itachi contempla al Akasuna. El pelirrojo también está profundamente dormido, ahí en el borde de la cama, sentado y con la nuca apoyada en la cabecera; de todos modos, no parece demasiado incómodo.

Al Uchiha le toma varios segundos deshacerse del repentino vuelco en su corazón, producto quizá de la ternura que le produce aquella escena, o tal vez por la emoción de ver otra faceta del pelirrojo, diferente al ceño fruncido que traía siempre como si estuviera molesto o, en el mejor de los casos, una mueca de aburrimiento.

Itachi se acerca lentamente y de puntillas hasta ambos. Enseguida nota el libro de cuentos infantiles que descansa en el regazo del pelirrojo y le crece una sonrisa en los labios. Hace un año, cuando sus padres todavía vivían, Sasuke pedía a Mikoto que le leyera un cuento todas las noches. Solamente así se dormía. No obstante, al cumplir los cinco años, Fugaku le obligó a dejar atrás lo que según creía, era un comportamiento absurdo y nada digno de un Uchiha. Itachi recordaba las sombras oscuras del más pequeño, que no lograba conciliar el sueño por la noche, pero que aun así se guardaba todo y fingía que no sucedía nada. Itachi pensó que era muy triste e injusto obligarlos a dejar la niñez tan pronto, aunque no podían hacer mucho.

Lanzó un suspiro pesado y contempló a Sasori nuevamente. Incapaz de controlarse, le hizo una rápida caricia en el rostro, sintiéndose complacido al tocar su piel, tan suave y blanca. El pelirrojo respingó la nariz un segundo, igual que un cachorro al que haces cosquillas en las orejas, pero no se despertó. Aunque el moreno deseaba inclinarse a besarlo, se contentó con quitarse el abrigo y ponérselo encima; el invierno todavía estaba en su apogeo y el departamento, sin encenderse el calentador, estaba bastante helado.

Se volvió para encender el aparato correspondiente, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible. Sin embargo, una vez que ya estaba por salir de la recámara, sintió una pesada mirada en su espalda. Giró la cabeza para encarar a Sasori.

—Lamento despertarte —susurró quedamente. El pelirrojo únicamente se deshizo de la chaqueta y cerró el libro—. Vuelve a dormir, ¿quieres? Sasuke parece estar muy a gusto. —Sasori puso los ojos en blanco y luego se perdió entre las sombras cuando apagó la luz de la lámpara y empezó a caminar hacia él, con la naturalidad y elegancia de un gato que puede ver en la oscuridad.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Preguntó Sasori, empujándolo hacia fuera y cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Itachi se fijó en que no traía la bufanda (se la habría dejado a su hermano), pero en sus manos descansaba la chaqueta. Tenía los cabellos húmedos y revueltos, desprendiendo el aroma a manzana que tanto le volvía loco. Antes de siquiera abrir la boca para responder, el pelirrojo tomó con fuerza el cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia abajo, para darle un rápido y casto beso en los labios. Itachi tardó mucho en levantar los brazos y tomarle de la cintura; para entonces el otro ya se había separado y lo miraba con una ceja arqueada—. Feliz Año Nuevo.

Las mejillas de Itachi se arrebolaron por el tono del pelirrojo, aunque no era insinuante ni mucho menos.

—Feliz Año, Sasori —respondió y ambos fueron a la cocina. El artista notó que _Aoi _giraba con desesperación a sus pies, igual que un perro siguiendo su cola, y dejó escapar una maldición. Fue a la cocina para servirle comida y éste atacó las croquetas con entusiasmo, medio atragantándose con ellas; un poco de culpa volvió a Itachi, pero se le olvidó mientras pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaba cuando Sasori se inclinaba y le ofrecía una maravillosa vista de su trasero—. ¿Ustedes la pasaron bien con tu hermana?

—Algo así. Tayuya invitó a mucha gente a la casa y pues, ya sabes que no me gusta. De todos modos, nos pidió quedarnos en la casa y aceptamos —levantó la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sasuke conoció al hermano de Deidara y los de Temari.

El Uchiha se apoyó en la encimera, un tanto pensativo. Luego de que murieran sus padres, hace tan sólo unos meses, su hermano pequeño se había apartado de la gente y le costaba mucho relacionarse.

—¿Estuvo bien? —Cuestionó, con apenas un hilo de voz. Sasori lo meditó unos segundos antes de asentir.

—Sabrás que juntar a un Namikaze con un Uchiha siempre trae problemas —respondió, con una leve sonrisa, producto de alguna especie de broma personal sobre la supuesta rivalidad entre Deidara e Itachi—: Naruto parecía muy interesado y competitivo. Se nota a leguas que es hermano del mocoso. —En esta ocasión, el comentario le sacó una risa a Itachi—. Pero con Gaara se llevó bastante bien. Podrían ser buenos amigos en el futuro.

—Se parecerá a su hermano. Desde siempre le ha gustado el rojo —bromeó, guiñándole el ojo a su novio, que chasqueó la lengua y se fingió el molesto, aunque el tono sonrosado de las mejillas lo delataba.

Itachi suspiró aliviado y luego se quedaron en silencio. _Aoi_ terminó su comida y pasó entre los dos hasta su cama, levantando la cola muy digno cuando estuvo junto al moreno.

—¿Y cómo está todo en tu casa? —Se decidió a preguntar el Uchiha, mirando de soslayo el rostro del joven—. ¿Chiyo está mejor?

—Ya sabes cómo es ella: Fuerte como un roble. —El tono fue algo seco e Itachi sintió que algo se le retorcía en la boca del estómago. A Sasori le preocupaba el bienestar de su abuela, pero no era un secreto que en cierta forma, hace mucho tiempo que se fue distanciando de ella, lo que le parecía algo sumamente triste—. Itachi, sé que como pasante del hospital tienes muchas responsabilidades, pero tenemos que hablar acerca de Sasuke.

Itachi apretó los labios en una fina línea. Sabía que el pelirrojo había estado dándole vueltas al asunto, y estaba seguro de que su discurso mucho o poco tendría que ver con la mención de la anciana. Fue como si hubiera esperado esa pregunta de su parte.

—Lo sé. —Dijo, sin oponerse. Únicamente regresó a la sala y se tumbó en el sillón, escurriéndose hacia abajo, presa del cansancio y el pesar. Sasori lo siguió y se sentó a un lado. _Aoi _enseguida dejó de bañarse con su lengua y saltó en las piernas del pelirrojo; a Itachi le gustaban los animales y tenía una excelente mano con los niños, y encontraba divertido que, a pesar de sentirse igual, Sasori insistía en que no le gustaba mucho ni lo uno ni lo otro.

—Itachi, hemos sido novios tres años y vivimos juntos desde hace dos y medio. Fuimos amigos antes y algo parecido a enemigos desde que nos conocimos. Te conozco bastante bien, y por eso mismo es que tengo la certeza de que Sasuke es muy importante para ti —hizo una pausa—. Entiendo que la situación de tu familia ahora esté conflictiva, pero no puedes simplemente pasar tu vida huyendo de Sasuke. Él te necesita.

El Uchiha no iba a discutirle el asunto. Desde hace semanas que no soportaba estar en la misma habitación que el niño sin angustiarse por qué debería decir o cómo tenía que actuar. En vista de las circunstancias, sabía que su responsabilidad era atender todas las necesidades del menor, y estaba más que dispuesto a ello, pero sinceramente, le aterraba la idea de ver a su hermano llorando y pidiendo a gritos por Mikoto y Fugaku, como la primera noche en que su tío Madara les dio la noticia de que a partir de ahora, estaban solos. Por supuesto que su tío Madara los ayudaba y se desvivía por su bienestar, así como que Itachi trabajaba en el hospital y conseguía el dinero necesario para subsistir cómodamente. Y claro que Sasori era como un bálsamo en medio de su desesperación, porque lo ayudaba con Sasuke y se comportaba bastante solícito en muchos aspectos. Sin embargo, no era lo económico aquello que más torturaba al joven Uchiha, sino el comportamiento de su hermano, quien ya había peleado varias veces con sus compañeros por nimiedades y había bajado considerablemente sus calificaciones. Itachi ignoraba cómo enfrentarse a este nuevo Sasuke, que parecía enojado con todo el mundo.

Abrió la boca, preparándose a decir todo lo que venía a su cabeza, pero la voz se le quedó atorada en algún sitio, muy, muy lejano e inasequible.

—Itachi, ¿lo entiendes? —preguntó Sasori, invadiendo sus pensamientos y obligándolo a voltearse en su dirección. Asintió, notando que los ojos del otro se volvían un tanto más oscuros—. No _debes _dejarlo solo, o al final…

El Uchiha le miró fijamente, sorprendido al notar que su voz se había alcanzado a quebrar por un pequeño instante. Itachi comprendió exactamente lo que estaba tratando de decirle: Al final, Sasuke terminaría alejándose de él, tal como Sasori lo hizo de Chiyo. La perspectiva de no ver a su hermano sonreírle nunca con la misma fraternidad de siempre.

_Aoi _levantó la cabeza, percibiendo que el estado de ánimo de Sasori había cambiado radicalmente. E Itachi, que tampoco hizo caso omiso de ello, se recorrió un asiento y acarició la mejilla del pelirrojo. Éste recibió el gesto sin decir absolutamente nada ni oponerse como lo haría normalmente. En lugar de eso, cerró los ojos y se apoyó todavía más en su palma; casi podría oírlo ronronear.

—No tienes idea de cuánta falta nos hizo Chiyo —musitó quedito—. Tayuya se dio la oportunidad de perdonarla, quizá porque entendía la situación. Pero yo… yo quería el amor que me arrebató la muerte de mis padres. A mí me hacía falta. Y aunque hoy lo intento con muchas ganas, aunque quiero acercarme a Chiyo…, siempre termino con todas esas horribles emociones dentro de mí… rencor, asco, miedo. Y me siento solo.

Itachi le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y se acercó hasta su frente, para rozarla.

Sasori nunca lloraba, a pesar de que sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas, ni una sola aparecía. Era de aquellos dolores tan grandes que no puedes sacar de ninguna manera; la cicatriz de Sasori era permanente.

—Sasori —murmuró de forma consoladora. El pelirrojo alzó las manos y las puso sobre las suyas, abriendo los ojos lentamente, como si temiera estar de nuevo dentro de alguna terrible pesadilla—. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te presenté a mis padres? ¿Recuerdas cómo, a pesar de los gritos y los obstáculos que te puso mi padre, nunca me abandonaste? Al final ellos entendieron que tú eras la persona que más podría amarme. Y yo te amo con todo mi corazón. Por eso, nunca te dejaré solo.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

—Lo sé. Pero hay un recoveco en mi corazón que siempre estará en sombras, Itachi —dijo, con firmeza—. Tú y Sasuke son la luz que ya creía perdida hace mucho tiempo. Pero a veces, cuando veo a tu hermano…, siento que toda esa soledad vuelve a mí. No quiero que él tenga que vivir con todos esos demonios dentro. Lo quiero y sé que tú también, así que por favor, no lo obligues a estar solo porque no sabes cómo actuar. Él está tan asustado como tú e incluso más.

Itachi pestañeó, algo sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Sasori admitía en voz alta que quería a Sasuke. Aquel lado paternal del pelirrojo terminó por vencerlo, así que asintió.

—No lo haré. No los dejaré solos a ninguno de los dos.

—Más te vale —exclamó, impulsándose hacia delante y besándolo, como si hubiera tenido ganas de hacerlo desde hace años. Itachi terminó de rodearle el cuello y se empujó hacia delante, logrando tumbar a Sasori en el sofá. _Aoi _lanzó un maullido de protesta y saltó de las piernas del Akasuna, para irse al pasillo—. I-Itachi.

Le encantaba cómo gruñía su nombre en medio de un beso.

Estaban tan ensimismados el uno con el otro que, cuando se oyó el grito de Sasuke, les costó unos momentos ubicarse en espacio y tiempo.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —Gritó Sasuke. El pelirrojo empujó a su pareja de vuelta al sillón cuando éste intentó ponerse en pie.

—Voy yo —dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa temblorosa, todavía sin deshacerse del todo de su excitación. Itachi trató de atrapar su mano y detenerlo.

—Debería de ser yo quien fuera —musitó. Sasori negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que tendrías que hacer es dormir —se inclinó y lo besó en la boca, pero ya no había el fuego de hace unos momentos—. Ya mañana tendrás tiempo para continuar con lo de ahora y compensar a Sasuke.

Itachi se sentía muy cansado para discutir, en especial ahora que se leía en la mirada del otro que la orden era absoluta, así que se quedó sentado ahí mientras Sasori iba a ocuparse de Sasuke. Lo oyó abrir y cerrar la puerta, mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo y soltaba el aliento. Si cerraba los ojos ahora, seguramente se quedaría dormido y luego el artista lo regañaría…, eso claro, después de traerle una cobija y con un poco de suerte, acurrucarse a su lado.

El pensamiento le sacó una sonrisa. Al principio, cuando intentaba coquetear con Sasori, éste era completamente amargado y se resistía a cruzar más de cinco palabras con él. También era bastante violento y lo amonestaba (física o verbalmente) por cualquier cosa que hiciera, aunque fuera buena. Kisame le decía a Itachi que era un masoquista por aguantar todos esos tratos, y quizá algo de razón tenía; en realidad, también se acordó que su amigo se burlaba de cómo si, al final, el pelirrojo resultaba ser un joven bastante romántico y sentimental, seguro que lo dejaba. Y no es que el Akasuna lo fuera, pero Itachi se sorprendía de los gestos amables que el joven había empezado a tener luego de un tiempo.

Eso: Sasori era un perfecto _tsundere. _E Itachi lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Ups. Había cerrado los ojos. Cada vez que parpadeaba, resultaba más abrirlos de vuelta. Todo se volvía borroso y oscuro.

Fue entonces que lo escuchó y abrió los ojos violentamente. Se enderezó y fijó la atención en el pasillo, agudizando el oído para asegurarse de que no era producto de su imaginación; el corazón paró en seco, suspendiéndose en el vacío y volvió a golpearlo con una fuerza sobrecogedora que le hizo perder el aliento.

Se levantó, como poseído por alguna especie de fuerza sobrenatural. Caminó despacito hasta el umbral del pasillo y esperó que volviera a escucharse aquella hermosa voz, que lo atraía igual que la luz a las polillas.

_—A través de las estrellas, a través de la nieve, a través de los recuerdos, buscó las huellas para ti. Así podrás descansar en eterna paz, en este lugar que se encuentra en medio de los sueños. _

Esa canción únicamente la escuchó una vez, hace muchos años. Así había conocido a Sasori: En el salón de música, tocando el piano y cantando. Era tan suave y tan hermosa su voz, que inmediatamente se había enamorado de ella.

No importa lo mucho que quisiera pedirle a Sasori que volviera a cantar, tenía la impresión de que nunca accedería a hacerlo. Sin embargo, ahora estaba ahí, arrullando a Sasuke con aquella canción que había prendado el alma del Uchiha mayor.

Sasuke había parado de llorar cuando Itachi se pegó a la puerta de su habitación, oyendo atentamente y deleitándose con la canción.

—_Empiezo a correr con mis alas hacia la pendiente, desviándome del camino con los ojos cerrados _—repitió la primera estrofa antes de continuar—: _Algún día todo volverá a ser como era antes. En lo más alto del cielo será el único lugar donde pacíficamente te estaré esperando, después de dejar salir a la luz el confiable futuro en buenas manos… _[1]

Repitió la canción dos o tres veces, hasta que al fin, su voz fue descendiendo hasta desaparecer y dejar únicamente el silencio. Itachi estaba seguro de que su hermano ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo una vez más y él, se sentía vivo nuevamente. Lágrimas corrían por sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que toda la serenidad que aparentaba, estaba muy alejada de la realidad. Él también se sentía perdido, en medio de una inmensa marea que lo jalaba hacia las profundidades.

Abrió la puerta quedamente, irrumpiendo en la burbuja que Sasori había creado para su hermano. El niño estaba recostado en el regazo del otro, respirando pausadamente. El Akasuna le acariciaba los cabellos y levantó la cabeza cuando entró. Le dedicó una sonrisa.

—No te había escuchado cantar desde hace mucho… —musitó despacito—. ¿Puedo preguntar de dónde es esa canción?

—Mi madre me la cantaba —respondió, en un susurro, indicándole a Itachi que se acercara—. Decía que si algún día le sucedía algo, a ella o mi padre, mi hermana o mis abuelos…, estarían siempre para cuidarme en algún lugar del vasto cielo.

Sasuke arrugó la naricita, como si oyera la conversación. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, para no despertarlo. Itachi se sentó al borde de la cama, recostándose en las piernas de Sasori y sonriendo un poco al ver la mueca de disgusto del otro, que parecía decir "¡Hey, que se me van a dormir los pies, idiota!".

Pero no dijo nada. Itachi no preguntaría si lo hizo para no despertar a Sasuke o porque esta escena, por muy extraña que parecía, era como si ambos tuvieran de nuevo la familia que perdieron y que quedó rota.

No estaba tan mal. De alguna manera, alcanzarían la felicidad, igual que en ese momento donde Sasori empezó a cantar.

Sonrió. Aunque era motivo de celos que su hermano hubiera conseguido lo que él no se atrevió a pedir en todos esos años…, agradecía oír la voz de su novio. Le ofrecía paz… y lo hacía enamorarse un poco más.

**FIN.**

* * *

[1] Del anime _07-Ghost,_ la canción se llama _Raggs Requiem._ Es una monería y aún más, lo es el momento en el que la usaron por primera vez, sino me falla la memoria. Hum, tengo entendido que la traducción del canal de YuukiVongolaKuran, a quien le robé la traducción, está diferente a la verdadera, pero sinceramente me gustó cómo sonaba así (x3).

* * *

Lo que me hace la presión de la escuela y las ganas de publicar algo que tenga que ver con estos dos (xD), aunque Sasuke estuvo de más y la verdad, sé que como fic, casi ha sido un insulto publicarlo (u-u)

En fin, de verdad espero que al menos les haya gustado un poquitín y se animen a decírmelo en un review, que es, después de todo, lo que mantiene viva a TheLoveIsArt.

¡Saludines y hasta pronto! (owo)/


End file.
